After two years of dust
by Shades of X
Summary: The "Heralds of darkness" have brought forth a new power, fusioning human bodies with bitbeasts, gaining ultimate power. A resistance is forming all over the world, seeking to overthrow the dictator to restore order, peace, and freedom - no matter the cost.


Hey! So, this is actually a translation. I'm a native german, so forgive me any mistakes. Although I'm the best at English out of my whole grade. I hope it is halfway fluent.

Sadly, I had an accident a few days ago, so I'm currently not able to write much, but I'll try. Depending on how many people are interested, more is to come! Enjoy it!

Truth to be told, I have absolutely no idea where this insanity started.

-A2YoD-

JAPAN

The cloaked figure stealthily moved across the silent court. Two years earlier, this place had been all but buzzing with life. Kids playing, teenagers hanging around, adults enjoying the peace and quiet the place offered. This place was a small park in Metal City, the famous city of Beyblading. And it also was the city where the horror began.

After BattleBladers, Metal City became known as the "Mekka of Bladers". The name stuck with the city. After Nemesis, this city had been rebuilt faster than any other. Bladers were happy there. Until...

A crunching noise, footfall on asphalt, made the person jump. He twirled around. He found himself face to face with another disguised figure, the shilouette of something big under his cloak.

The two neared each other, the first still jumpy. "Don't do that again!", he hissed. Slent enough that nobody else could hear him, but just loud enough to show he meant business.

The other apologized quietly. He shivered in the rain. For a second, the cloak glided down his shoulders to reveal the blue wings. To small to fly, but strong enough to slow down any fall so he could survive it. He could jump from the roof of whichever building and wouldn't even get a scratch. He hastily pulled the cloak up again, showing the blue fur on his hand and the hooflike nails.

The first one growled angry. His fangs were grinding as he nodded in the direction of the warehouse. Today's goal.

The movement caused some strnds of his hair to fall into his eyes, some of them in his once typical dark green, some of them neon green. He pushed them back with his own furry hand, the colors the same as his "mane". Instead of nails, he had claws.

In the warehouse were supplies that their other "disobedient" friends could use really fast. Hagane Gingka and Tategami Kyoya were tasked with stealing them and bringing them back. If possible, without being seen. Or fighting. Especially since Damien was also here. The merge between some Bladers and their Bitbeasts was strange, but Damien was something really exotic. His own head was flanked by two heads of a black dog, his clothing always wrapped in chains which he could control mentally.

No matter how one thought about it, Damien was an enemy few could defeat.

Sneaking in would also be difficult. The dogs senses allowed him to hear or smell whoever thought about it. And thanks to his original head, he could still see good.

Avoiding him was nearly impossible. But they had to. All those fighting in the resistance counted on them.

-A2YoD-

ITALY

Another cloaked figure stalked slowly through the shadows, his fingers itching for the familiar weight of his sword. With a single thought, he could have summoned it out of the air. A strange movement in the river met his eye. A wave, moving against the current. "Wales, Sophie."

He turned around and looked the newcomers over. Both were about the same height, the boy with blue-ish shimmering skin and brown hair with stripes of blue in it. The girl had white skin and blue hair with some kind of wave pattern. Julians own body was also changed, his hair was still blond on the one side, black on the other. That neglected, he could almost be mistaken for an unmerged. The thre of them often came here to meet the others. It helpedthem remembering that not only their own countries had been overthrown, but the whole world. They knew that there was some resistance. But they didn't know where. How many. They could only compare their information and hope for a better future.

-A2YoD-

AMERIKA

The scream was loud, much too loud. Especially if one had as sensitive ears as Zeo. That scream had been pure defence. Sounds were Toby's weapons. He could increase and manipulate tham enough to shatter the eardrums of everyone within his range. Zeo foxears were laid close to his head, his face pained. Masamune couldn't surpress a laugh despite the seriousness of the situation as his friends tail began twitching around. "One time I'm glad that he's with King today and not with me", he murmured. The ex-unicorn-blader snickered and motioned for him to follow. Which promptly resulted in him tripping over the stupid hooves. And that damn horn was just as annoying! Oh, and the light green/blue laces of his hair. Why exactly did he get all the annoying parts?

King currently pressed his hands over his ears. At leats his "parner" had thought of warning him. That didn't make the sound any less painfull. Toby gave a short signal, and time seemed to speed up. King grabbed the sword of Ares out of the air and attacked their enemies. Apparently someone had noticed the Dungeon teammembers using this quarter of the city. The sword seemed to hiss dangerously as it sirred through the air, bringing death. His shield was in his other hand, just to be sure. Time had made them merciless. They wanted to live. They wanted freedom. They would fight 'til their last breath. Turquoise lightning stroke down, followed by Zeo dropping down to the ground beside him. He slashed through the air with his claws extended, and would sometimes bite if it helped him. Toby had fallen back, his powers would only endanger his friends as well. Also, he looked as if he was unmerged. His rey eyes and the tattoo-like stripes under his right eye looked just like that: A tattoo, not like signs of his merge with Lyre. Masamune was firing lightning out of his horn, and had the situation been less serious, King would have laughed. He may have done so regardless. But still... unmerged enemies were always also the first ones, followed by Merged. There were a lot of enemies they didn't want to see... but sadly, he did. The Kumade brothers. Once, they had been only a bunch of idiots, but now each of them had the strenght of a bear within their bodies. Kings hand grasped his sword harder. This would be sooo fun.

-A2YoD-

AFRIKA

When they reached Mist Mountain, they would be safe, they said. Well, Ryuto and Kakeru seemingly didn't trust their own words now. The young boys clothing was torn, bonelike thorns penetrating his skin. The first time Tithi had seen himself like this, he had been mre than shocked. Yuu had had a lot more luck, only parts of his hair, his eyes and his hair shining in neon green.

Just a few hundrer meters left to the entrance of Mist Mountain. Nobody who didn't knew about the guardian dared climbing the mountain. The guardian himself had been really lucky, his appearance unchanged even after the merge. Their time was up. They were surrounded. An ambush meant that somebody must have had a loose tongue- or someone had watched them. They even recognized one of their attackers: Johannes. Cat-ears on his head, whiskers in his face, clawed hands. They had only one option now: Fighting. The four of them against about 50 Merged.

Well, 20. Because suddenly a yellow and golden power column flared up in their middle, vaporizing some of them, knocking some more out cold. When the energy disappeared, Nile stepped forward, Demure by his side, offering a small nod as a greeting. No words where spoken. The six Merged readied themselves for the fight.

-A2YoD-

THE MOON

Aleksei watched some kind of reportage from down on earth. He couldn't imagine a more horrible situation. The moon was safe, at least unil a big enough rocket was invented that could land in their base without assistance. And really heavily armed. They also had missiles here and where more than ready to blow an enemy's vessel out of the sky.

-A2YoD-

CHINA

Dashan and Aguma walked together in nearly brotherly union. They had been nearly unaffected by the changes, only Aguma's slightly grey skin and Dashans longer than average body hair giving clues about their nature as Merged. A lot better than Chi-Yun, who was more than annoyed with the scales. Oh well, he liked the claws. Chao-Xin hadn't had a single change in his appearance. Meimeis ability of manipulating water was just as invisible. And Bao just needed really dark sunglasses to conceal the glowing eyes.

The Baylin temple bladers had been warned by there rivals about what was to come, had closed the temple and disappeared to the hideout for the last two years. Today, they could nearly forget the situation, they were only going shopping. Supplies were scarce. But they were safe, and waiting. Like an eagle, soaring through he sky, stalking his prey, before striking so fast that no one's eye could follow.

-A2YoD-

SECONDARY BASE OF THE "HERALDS OF DARKNESS"

or maybe some miles upwards. His strong wings were beating rythmically, his sharp eyes scanning the ground even from this distance. The bronze-white wings, the silver claws on hands and feet, the slightly feathered arms. They all were part of his new life. The clawed feet were a bit uncomfortable when he was walking, but he preferred flying anyways, and he had become accustomed to it, as well as to the eye. That actually came from an injury. He would have become blind on that side if Eagle hadn't intervened. Actually, he would have died. The hurt eye, the left one, was silver now. On his back, between the wings, were two bronze katanas, sharper than any other weapon. They had the same attributes as his body. If he became agitated or went into a battle, the bronze color would change to a chaorupt violet while the white and silver parts changed to black, the unharmed eye red. His dark power had long since become one with him. He turned and flew away, had seen everything he needed. But this, this was not as easy as Nemesis. This was about tactics and killing. Each higher-up had to die. killing the head alone wouldn't change anything. And they all had to die at the same time. Tsubasa was vicious, more so than ever before. A bomb had been what made all this possible, perhaps a bomb coul also save the problem! The world was at the edge.

But this was also something personal. He, Ootori Tsubasa, had been the agent tasked with the protection of the higher-ups, and he had failed. He couldn't find the bomb in time, being attacked from behind. He couldn't call for backup since he worked sole, hoping to avoid detection by the wrong eyes. He hadn't noticed the other one, he himself had been weaponless. He couldn't defend himself. The other had cut him across the throat. Half a centimeter more and he wouldn't be here today. Eagle had saved him, brought him out of the building just in the same moment as the bomb detonated. His injuries had been massive, throwing him in a coma for a year. He woke up to a world unlike anything he could have ever imagined. His hand brushed against the scar above his throat. He still couldn't believe his failure, or how close to death he had been.

He couldn't do much. He had to wait 'til all players were in position, he needed people who would follow him to his perhaps last battle. Now was only the beginning, it had to end with a single strike.

A strike strong enough to annihilate them all.


End file.
